Images are a main source for human beings to obtain and exchange information. Therefore, the application field of image processing is definitely associated with various aspects of human life and work. With the development of science and technology, the application field of the image processing technology also expands, and people have higher and higher requirements for the effect and usability on image processing.
Currently, implementation of image processing is mainly classified into two categories:
The first is hardware implementation, which includes algorithms set in photo image capture devices, and is capable of achieving functions such as automatic white balance adjustment and special color effect adjustment. Different products usually have different adjustment preferences. Taking the photo color as an example, digital cameras of some brands take bright-colored images, while digital cameras of other brands take soft-colored and neutral-colored images. These characteristics are usually implemented through algorithms set in cameras.
The second manner is software implementation, which mainly includes easy-to-use automation software and professional software. Several predefined effect modes are usually set in easy-to-use automation software, and a user may select a specific mode according to the required effect. Easy-to-use automation software, such as nEO iMAGING, is relatively easy to use. Professional software, such as photoshop, provides a lot of adjustment means, and the output effect thereof is not limited, so that users are provided with more choices.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
The hardware product has a fixed processing style, which affects the effect of the processed image; the easy-to-use automation image processing software only provides small adjustability; and the professional image processing software is difficult to use.